Mickey Mouse
'''Mickey Mouse' is a mouse and the main character in the Disney Series. Being a toon, he can suffer major blows and survive. These include falls, concusions, gunshots, and decapitation. He also take off his ears and use them as weapons. He also appears as a playable character in the fightning game Disney Rumble. 'Appearance' Mickey Mouse is an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. His usual outfit in the Kingdom Hearts series is a modified version of the one he wears in modern Disney cartoons. He wears a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are a pair of red overalls with red shoulder straps sometimes included. Each leg also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey wears very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. This design was eventually used as a base to create Sora's outfit in the first Kingdom Hearts. As he is not physically present until the final cutscene, at which point he is still only a silhouette, Jiminy was incapable of recording the King's outfit in the journal. However, if one looks closely, Mickey is wearing his normal Disney attire from his cartoons. Long ago, when Mickey was a resident of Timeless River, he looked different than he did in the present day. He is colored in grayscale like the other inhabitants of the world. He is modeled after his appearance in older Disney cartoons like Steamboat Willie. Mickey's face is white and his eyes are simple black ovals. His fur is black, as are his ears, which are simple black circles. Like in the older cartoons he is from, no matter which direction Mickey himself is facing, his ears are always facing the screen. He wears the famous white gloves common to many older Disney characters. His shorts are white and have two buttons on the front. His shoes are also white, and he does not wear a shirt. Mickey also sports a thin, long tail. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Mickey wears a black vest with white lining, two yellow buttons near the bottom, and a zipper that only reaches about halfway down the vest. Under this vest he wears a short-sleeved shirt that is seems to be the same black, white-lined color scheme as his vest, though the cuffs of the sleeves are red. His pants are red and quite baggy. The pockets have white lining. Similar to Goofy, the front of Mickey's pant legs are pulled up slightly by elastic, blue straps. Mickey's shoes here are also yellow, but the tips and lower halves are black and the soles are white. Each shoe has two blue straps that intersect over the top of the shoe. While training under Yen Sid during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Mickey's outfit is virtually identical to the way it looks in Kingdom Hearts II, except for the color: Mickey's clothing is colored in greyscale, losing all the colors it had, save for black, white, and grey, making it similar to Sora's Final Form outfit in Kingdom Hearts II. He also attacks using the teeth of his Star Seeker as opposed to the broad edge of the Kingdom Key D in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, adding more contrast between his appearances in both games. During Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and the early stages of Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey wears the black coat, gloves, and shoes that Organization XIII members wear. Though largely the same as the other coats, Mickey's apparently has contortions in the hood for his ears, and the drawstrings on his version sport Hidden Mickey symbols on the tips. In all of his appearances, except for when he wears the black coat, Mickey dons the famous, white gloves common to most older Disney characters. #1 Racer Mickey appears playable in the game Disney Superstar Racing!!! as a default character and a great character for beginners. Kingdom Hearts The Series Mickey appears playable in the game Kingdom Hearts The Series as a default character and a great character for beginners. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mickey appears playable in the game Kinect Disneyland Adventures as a default character and a great character for beginners. Disney Magical World Mickey appears playable in the game Disney Magical World as a default character and a great character for beginners. Disney Infinity Mickey appears playable in the game Disney Infinity as a default character and a great character for beginners. Artworks Image-characters-mickey.png Mickey mouse.gif|Mickey Mouse Cliparts 01 Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse in red overalls From: Disney Friends 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse Artworks INFINITY Mickey Mouse render.jpg|Mickey Mouse From: Disney Infinity Mickey Mouse KH.png|Mickey Mouse From: Kingdom Hearts The Series King Mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse From: Kingdom Hearts II The Series Mickey Mouse KHREC.png|Mickey Mouse From: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded The Series Gallery Here's Mickey Mouse.jpg|Meets Mickey Mouse!!! DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse From: Disney Magical World Mickey appears in Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers, A Broadway Adventure Mickey Mouse Quotes Mickey Mouse/Quotes and Lines. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Disney Rumble Category:Mentors Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Official Disney Heroes Category:Disney INFINITY characters